


1D25 Days - Day 1 - Steam train

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of 1D Christmas Prompts</p><p>‘Have you ever seen White Christmas?’ Nick asked as he collapsed down beside Louis on their sofa, Pig curled up by Louis’ feet.<br/>‘The film?  Of course I have!  I’m a music lover, aren’t I?!’ Louis scoffed.</p><p>Nick raised his eyebrows.  ‘That’s debatable, love.’ He teased, grabbing the Apple TV remote and flicking through iTunes until he came to White Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 1 - Steam train

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of works for http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com 
> 
> Each day a new prompt is set and 500 words have to be written, no more or less.
> 
> This is day 1 and the prompt was a picture of a steam train travelling through a wintery / snowy countryside.
> 
> Weirdly, Word tells me this is 500 words, but AO3 word count says 497!
> 
> This should, fingers crossed, be updated every day until Christmas!

‘Have you ever seen White Christmas?’ Nick asked as he collapsed down beside Louis on their sofa, Pig curled up by Louis’ feet.  
‘The film? Of course I have! I’m a music lover, aren’t I?!’ Louis scoffed.

Nick raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s debatable, love.’ He teased, grabbing the Apple TV remote and flicking through iTunes until he came to White Christmas.

‘Isn’t it a bit early for Christmas films?’ Louis asked as Nick purchased it and waited for it to load.  
‘Babe, did you hear me on the radio this morning asking Vic if I could play 1 song today as it’s 1st December, 2 tomorrow because it’s the 2nd, 3 on … ‘

Louis held up his hands. ‘Ok, I get it! Come on then, make me a hot chocolate and let’s watch this film.’

Nick laughed as he hauled himself off the sofa again, heading into the kitchen to make them proper Christmassy hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows.

*** 

‘I’d love to do a proper snowy Christmas.’ Nick mused as Bing Crosby and the others sang ‘Snow’ as their train trundled through the American countryside on it’s way to Vermont.

‘Maybe we could do one next year?’ Louis suggested from where he was laying with his head on Nick’s chest.

‘Yeah?’ Nick asked hopefully.  
‘Why not? We’ll be on our break proper by then and I’ll have no other commitments.’ Louis replied.  
‘Gee, thanks, we’ll do it because you’ve got now’t else on, shall we?!’ Nick laughed, threading his fingers through Louis’ unstyled and ungelled hair.

‘Maybe we could make it, like, a family Christmas.’ Louis said quietly.

Nick wasn’t sure if Louis would be able to hear his heart pounding as he took in the gravity of those words. ‘Yeah?’ He breathed.

‘Like, the girls, and Ernie, have never seen snow at Christmas, even in Doncaster. Dunno, think it would be nice if they saw snow for the first time, and think about how Christmassy it can be in America. You’ve seen Home Alone. Hey!’ Louis cried, sitting up excitedly. ‘Maybe we could rent a proper American Home Alone house and have Christmas there!’

Nick grinned widely at him. ‘Dunno if we can just rent a house for Christmas that’s already decorated and shit, but I like the idea.’

Shrugging, Louis lay back down, grabbing Nick’s hand to make the older man keep playing with his hair. ‘Do you think your mum and dad would want to come too?’

Nick’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as he fought to keep his face splitting into two halves with the smile on his face.

‘I think they’d be alright about it.’ He said, as nonchalantly as he could manage and burst out laughing as Louis poked his finger into Nick’s ribs. ‘Yeah, alright, they’d love it.’

‘And you?’ Louis asked, peering up at Nick.

‘Guess I could be persuaded.’ Nick grinned.

‘Guess I’ve got some persuading to do then!’ Louis said, leaning up to kiss Nick softly.


End file.
